


Something Like Pretty

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Identity Issues, Introspection, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Inspired by Dan's instagram post from 10/09/20
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Something Like Pretty

Dan takes a sip of wine. He smirks at Phil, poses for another photo. There’s been too many photos already. He’s about finished with his wine. He probably won’t use any of these pictures, but he’s enjoying the warmth in his tummy and the slack look on Phil’s face. Dan puts the glass away.

“Come here,” he says.

He’s going for seductive but he sounds demanding. Maybe he’s getting a bit demanding, actually, seeing as Phil won’t put the fucking phone down.

“Hm,” Phil says. “Take off the lace thing.”

“You already got those pictures,” Dan says.

Phil puts the phone away with a grin. “Just take it off.”

“It won’t bite,” Dan says, rolling his eyes as he sits up, shrugging it off and tossing it at the sofa. It lands on the floor next to it. “And it’s not a _thing,_ it’s a-”

“Not a kimono,” Phil interjects.

He’s got that look in his eye like he knows he’s being annoying for the sake of it.

“Not a kimono,” Dan repeats slowly, one eyebrow raised.

Phil stands up. Dan is only in his underwear, on display on the coffee table that definitely won’t hold both of them. He realises as soon as Phil attempts to get on it.

“Sit back down,” Dan says, and now he laughs. “We can be as far away from the not-kimono as you want, I promise.”

Phil looks relieved, to Dan’s amusement. It may have been Phil that bought it for Dan to wear, but touching it for even a second had made him jump away like the texture was physically hurting him. Dan had known that would happen the moment he put it on. It’s still nice to pose in it, though. It’s nice to watch Phil restrain himself because he wants _Dan_ but he doesn’t want to touch whatever atrocious fabric was used to make the cardigan.

Dan wraps himself in the fuzzy blanket, wasting no time before he straddles Phil’s lap on the couch. Phil’s hands are on his thighs, delicate little touches up and down that make Dan shiver. Dan puts his own hands over Phil’s and releases a breath, grinning at Phil’s wine drunk smile.

“Hey,” he says.

“You’re so pretty,” Phil blurts.

Dan’s heart starts pounding. It always starts pounding when the novelty wears off and reality starts setting back in. He wasn’t just posing for pictures and teasing his boyfriend over his reactions, trying to be sexy. No, reality is Phil and the look of admiration in his eyes. The one he gets when Dan takes another step in the direction of doing whatever the fuck he wants, gender be damned.

It’s a mixture of dread and euphoria, leaving Dan on the cusp of either something amazing or something absolutely awful. Recently, amazing has felt closer at hand than anything else.

“Really,” Phil says when Dan doesn’t answer. “You’re beautiful.”

Dan bites his bottom lip. Phil raises his arms on instinct as Dan takes a hold of the hem of his t-shirt. The moment it’s pulled off, Phil’s arms are around his neck and they’re kissing. Dan rubs his thumbs over Phil’s sensitive nipples, tasting the wine on his tongue, breathing in each and every warm breath exhaled between them.

“Beautiful,” Phil repeats, a whisper, like he can’t stop his thoughts from stumbling out of his mouth once Dan starts grinding against his dick.

“Shut up.” It’s an impulse; a reaction that’s brought on from the years he’s taught himself that words like that are insults.

Phil isn’t fazed by it. He never is anymore. “You don’t want me to shut up.”

It’s weird when Phil’s sincere. When they’re both hard and panting against one another but Phil is still making sure to validate Dan before anything bad has even happened. Like he's aware of Dan’s thought process at this point; knows intimately the thin line between good and bad whenever Dan’s considering something like this. Like he wants to prevent the worst of it.

Phil’s hands slip down Dan’s back beneath his boxers. He grabs. Dan’s forehead drops to Phil’s shoulder as he moans, heart racing.

“Wanna come with your pretty cock against mine,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s ear.

Dan fumbles his dick out, then Phil’s, holding them together in a tight grip as Phil massages his ass. He slips a finger between the cheeks, ghosting over Dan’s hole in that way that makes Dan thrust forward and then back, begging for everything and nothing at the same time. He releases them, holds his palm up for Phil to spit into. He does so immediately, without a second thought, and right now Dan feels it all. Every little indication of trust, and need, and the way Phil sees him for who he is even when Dan hasn’t told him who he is right now. Phil just knows.

“Fuck,” Dan groans, relieved at the wet slide as he covers them both with his hand.

Phil fucks Dan’s hand with a choked sound. Dan muffles it with a kiss. They’re hardly moving, just stuttering together in this practiced way that always works. Dan’s mindset is different, though. He’s thinking about how he wants to open up more sides to himself. He’s thinking about how scared he is of that. He thinks about how safe Phil makes him feel in spite of it. He’s thinking that he’s not sure he wants to post any of those pictures.

But also. Phil is so hot, and so good, and just _everything,_ and-

“Oh, shit,” Phil gasps.

Dan hasn’t even thought about it but his hand is picking up speed, chasing his own pleasure but by effect increasing Phil’s as well.

“Are you coming?” Dan somehow finds it in himself to ask.

Phil has pushed his head back, arching beautifully against the back of the couch, chest flushed.

“Yeah,” Phil’s face is scrunching like he’s in agony even if he’s feeling the opposite. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cries as he comes, twisting his head to the other side.

Dan keeps wanking them together, blind with it. “Phil,” he moans.

“Yeah,” Phil groans. “Want your girl cum all over my chest.”

Dan bites down on Phil’s shoulder as it hits, this hesitation that thunders into conviction the moment those words leave Phil’s lips. It’s not that the words are entirely accurate, or absolutely descriptive of who he is in this moment, but-

But it’s something. Something closer.

They hold each other as they come down, giggly, before Phil grabs the paper towels off the side table to clean them up. Dan watches Phil fumble without intervening. Phil eventually meets his eye. He looks oddly sheepish, like he does after sex, but as usual it doesn’t last for long.

“Put the lace thing back on,” Phil says.

“Why?” Dan giggles.

“I want another photo.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “And I want more wine.”

Phil kisses him. It’s softer than Dan’s sharp tone called for.

“Coming right up,” Phil whispers.

Dan gets off Phil’s lap to watch him grab the glasses from the side table and take them to the bar. He gets the fuzzy blanket tighter around himself, watching Phil’s ass in those ugly pyjama pants he likes to wear. They should take a few more photos, probably, but not all of them are going to be of Dan. As inward as Dan’s perspective is tonight, he wants to show Phil how pretty he is, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> [➡tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/629001338781581312/something-like-pretty-e-12k-words-smut)   
> [➡twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1304544003631837192)


End file.
